¿si yo te quiero tu tambien lo haras?
by dolly giirl
Summary: Para una bruja como yo es peligroso enamorarme de ti por que al fin y al cabo somos...enemigos no es asi amor mio.


Ok ok sé que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo de hecho soy un muchomuchisimo muy cursi, lo se, pero amo serlo, bueno esto será un pequeño One-shot inspirado en bueno en un poema y algo de imaginación de mi linda amiga (saludos lizi-chan) oww ame ese poema por eso lo hago este One-shot estará poquito larguito por que no se, se me antoja disfrútenlo lo más que puedan y déjenme reviews si?

**¿Si yo te quiero tu también lo harás?**

-M-medusa-sama, ¿en verdad tengo que hacerlo? Yo-yo no estoy segura.-dije yo con la vista clavada en mis zapatos, siempre eh sido débil para la vista de los demás por dentro soy distinta, soy fuerte y valiente pero enfrentarme al mundo sin ninguna protección me asusta en especial por que me da miedo ser dañada.

Mi madre se limito a pararse, giro en sus talones y me abofeteo en realidad estaba más que acostumbrada pero escuchar ese sonido cada ves que me golpeaba a veces hacia que me encogiera de miedo en especial cuando ella estaba tan molesta como ahora.

-Chrona, cariño ¿Qué clase de bruja eres?-pregunto ella muy despacio y al final elevando la vos sabia que se aproximaba un par de bofetadas mas y tal vez un taconazo.

-E-es que yo no estoy segura de querer hacerles daño-dije yo tartamudeando y esperando una buena cachetada al fin y al cabo mi madre me trataba siempre así no era una sorpresa que no me quisiera en su vida.

Cuando yo era chica decía que yo había sido el peor error que había cometido, la verdad no importaba, ya sabia que era un error en especial desde que mi padre nos abandonó, no recuerdo nada de él, me encantaría conocerlo pero así es la vida.

-¿QUE NO ESTAS SEGURA? ¿PERO TU NO ENTIENDES LA SITUACION?-me dijo ella, me cogió por los hombros y me zarandeo un par de veces nunca me trataba con esa ligereza.

Supongo que esta misión era importante en especial por que involucraba matar a alguien, nunca lo había hecho pero no creo que fuera tan difícil.

-Chrona amor, tienes que entender que esta misión es importante para mi y…para ti, si nos deshacemos de ellos no tendrás que lidiar con los problemas no lidiaras con nada-dijo ella acariciándome y haciéndome sentir desde hace mucho tiempo querida.

Sospechaba que se traía algo entre manos por que ella nunca se portaba así y menos conmigo.

-S-si lo hare, no tendré que lidiar con nada-dije yo hipnotizada por lo atrayente que seria no lidiar con nada, no estar con nadie seria fantástico, no tener que hacerlo seria como un sueño.

-Perfecto, Chrona que lista eres, sabia que eras una chica astuta sabes lo que te conviene al igual que a tu madre-dijo ella pavoneándose y sonriéndose con una sonrisa picara.

-H-hai-dije yo, ruborizándome ¿pero que es lo que había hecho? ¿Asistir a una escuela llena de personas de mi edad? Pero que estupidez dejarme seducir por unas ideas tan estúpidas, que mal por mi.

Yo Chrona estando con chicos de mi edad perfecto lo que me faltaba.

* * *

Estaba parada frente a las puertas de una gran escuela, chicos de muchas edades pasaban al lado de mi, ninguno era tan amable como para detenerse y ayudarme, todos me miraban con cara curiosa algunos me ignoraban completamente, ¿Qué tenia yo? ¿Me había vestido mal? ¿Tendría algo?, no se lidiar con esto, No se lidiar con esto, NO SELIDIAR CON ESTO.

Empezaba a desesperarme ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Qué? Una idea paso por mi mente haciéndome sonreír, Matarlos, matarlos no seria difícil y no tendría que lidiar con ellos una solución perfecta jejeje.

Empezaba a entretejer en mi mente como los mataría y torturaría como disfrutaría de sus gritos, las sonrisas enloquecidas que lanzaría.

Cuando de pronto sentí en mi hombro un pequeño toque como si me hubieran picado con el dedo.

Sentí un estremecimiento, nadie me había tocado así, voltee a ver quien me hablaba, parada frente a mí estaba una chica rubia ceniza poco desarrollada y con un par de ojos grandes verde esmeralda, era muy bonita, me preguntaba que querría.

-Hola, soy Maka Albarn-dijo ella sonriéndome de una manera que hizo que me diera cuenta de su personalidad: directa y confianzuda.

-H-hola-dije yo tímidamente y poniendo los libros enfrente de mi pecho, como una barrera protectora.

-¿Tu eres nueva, verdad?, yo te puedo mostrar las aula ¿de que clase eres?-dijo ella quitándome el horario que tenia en las manos, me sentí como una chica dócil y débil eso me hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué nunca mostraba lo fuerte que era? ¿Por qué siempre tenia miedo?.

-si, yo no…sé de que clase soy-espere que me abofeteara, pero no lo hizo, supe en ese instante que supe que ella no iba a ser como mi madre, hasta podíamos a llegar a ser amigas.

-Humm que bien, te tocan casi todas las clases conmigo menos la última que mal no…-dijo ella dejando las palabras en el aire.

-Chrona-dije yo a completando la oración sintiéndome un poco sociable, nunca era así, tal vez por fin cambiara.

-Muy bien, vamos te presento a mis amigos-dijo ella jalándome del brazo creo que tal vez si sus amigos fueran como ella, me quitaría la pena y seria feliz, bien por mi.

* * *

-Chrona aquí es-me dijo ella, sintiéndome extraña infle el pecho y abrí la puerta amarilla, el salón tenia un estilo de sala de conferencia, estaban acomodado en circulo y se iban hacia arriba los escritorios, casi todos los sitios estaban ocupados excepto 2, tome un poco de aire y subí las escaleras.

-¡Soul!-dijo Maka a mi lado agitando la mano de un lado a otro y sonriendo, tenía la sensación de que a ella le gustaba, no, la sensación no sino la certeza de que a ella le gustaba.

Un chico guapo de cabellera albina y ojos color rubí volteo a ver a Maka supuse que era Soul, ya que volteo y le sonrió de una manera arrogante, haciéndome sentir rara, Maka me empujo.

Seguí subiendo poco a poco las escaleras hasta situarme al lado de la mesa de Soul, Maka con confianza pateo las piernas de Soul y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole al chico de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué esperas Chrona?-dijo Maka invitándome a sentarme a su lado, me sentí como una estúpida parada frente a la mesa.

-Voy, dije yo pidiendo permiso a Soul con la mirada y sintiéndome un poco extraña.

-Hola, Chrona soy Soul Evans-dijo él, despreocupadamente.

-h-hola-dije yo sonriendo tímidamente y me moví incomoda en el asiento, Maka y Soul se entablaron en una pelea sobre la higiene diaria, realmente no prestaba atención por que no me importaban mucho esas cosas.

¿Cómo es que me había dejado envolver en esto?, ahora tenia un par de amigos, me abofetee mentalmente mi propósito aquí era la misión que medusa-sama me había encomendado, aunque ahora ya no me animaba tanto como ayer.

Estaba tan distraída que no vi cuando un chico se acercó a la mesa donde Soul y Maka, aparte la mirada ya no debía hacer amigos, por que si lo hacia terminaría fracasando en mi misión y eso no estaba permitido para mi.

-Hola Maka, Soul y…-el muchacho tenia una voz seductora y dulce, dulce como la miel, sucumbí a la tentación de voltear a verlo.

¡MADRE SANTA! Exclame mentalmente era el muchacho más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Su cabello casi pelinegro estaba decorado con tres gruesas franjas blancas, su piel era más blanca que la mía sus ojos color ámbar eran preciosos como dos preciosas piedras pulidas, era precioso, su boca estaba tan tensa, como una línea.

Su ropa se encontraba impropia para donde estábamos demasiado elegantes tal vez, sentí como me ruborizaba, todos me miraba y recordé que estaban esperando mi respuesta, él tenía la mano extendida, se veía tan suave y hermosa, no quería perder la oportunidad de estrechársela.

-Hola, soy Chrona-dije yo extendiendo mi mano y entrelazando la mía con la suya, aun mas rubor cubrió mis mejillas sintiéndome totalmente estúpida.

-Chrona que hermoso nombre, Yo soy Death the Kid pero dime kid -me dijo el estrechando mi mano. Se me cayo el alma a los pies él era el hijo del shinigami sin embargo pensé que ahí mismo me desmallaría su atención estaban tan centrada en mi, me sentía como si un rayo me hubiera alcanzado y hubiera tocado la fibra más sensible del mundo.

El hechizo se rompió cuando él retiro la mano, apenada por mi comportamiento aparte la mirada y fingí concentrarme en la ventana, que mal, había 2 parejas besándose entre los arbustos, aparte la mirada incomoda.

El seguía observándome, el peso de su mirada era como mil kilos en mis hombros.

-Hey, kid ¿quieres ir mañana a la feria?-dijo Soul preguntándole a _mi_ príncipe

-No se, ¿vas a ir tu Chrona?-pregunto el mirándome fijamente que mal por mi otra vez mañana tenia que hacer las labores de la casa para Medusa-sama.

-No, voy a estar ocupada-dije yo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con los brazos la verdad es que esa indiferencia era fingida.

Ya me veía yo con un vestido precioso montada sobre la rueda de la fortuna, Kid tomando mi mano con delicadeza, en el fondo un lindo bosque, un contacto visual tan intenso que sin haberlo notado ya nos estábamos besando.

Me ruborice instantáneamente sintiéndome como una estúpida por fantasear con el, tenia que cumplir mi misión aunque después de conocer al hijo del shinigami ya no tenia ganas de cumplirla que mal.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Chrona?-me pregunto, descargando sobre mi una mirada de las suyas, mas intensas que nada.

-Labores de la casa-conteste inmediatamente, tenia que dejar atrás mi lado tímido.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-dijo el, abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso él se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarme en ves de ir con sus amigos a la feria?, al parecer Soul y Maka estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

-Hai-dije yo ruborizándome, tal vez el sintiera lo mismo que yo, o no lo se! Porque otra cosa se abría ofrecido a ayudarme, saque de mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel y una pluma y escribí mi dirección.

Estaba tan idiotizada por mi príncipe, que no me detuve a pensar en lo que haría medusa, cuando Kid estuviera en mi casa, extendí el trozo de papel en dirección a kid y él lo tomo con confianza, en un pequeño segundo nuestros dedos se tocaron provocando pequeños escalofríos por toda mi espalda ¿Pero que demonios me pasaba?

-Nos vemos mañana Chrona-dijo Death despidiéndose de mí con un gesto de mano en el marco de la puerta.

Mi madre me iba a matar en que estaba pensando en meter a un shinigami a la casa de una bruja, sentí en la punta de mi estomago un ardor, que idiota había sido.

* * *

Me pare en la entrada de mi casa, iba vestida con unos pants, una vieja playera y un paliacate en la cabeza, si, un conjunto terrible para ver a mi príncipe, no le había dicho nada a Medusa, tenia miedo que iba a hacer si se enteraba que Kid estaba ahí conmigo fregando el piso.

Pase 30 minutos esperando a Kid y como no apareció decidí empezar sin el, agarre la cubeta con agua y le eche pino, amaba ese olor metí la jerga y la remoje la saque tres y luego una más.

Pensé en limpiar primero la planta alta, tome del aza la cubeta y tire, subí tres escalones, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de la entrada, me pare congelada a medio paso, el peso de la cubeta le gano al mio y caí de espaldas al suelo derramando todo el liquido de la cubeta, la cual termino en mi cabeza por una rara razón.

Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue "por favor, por todo lo que más quiera, que no haya dejado la puerta abierta-una mala costumbre-y que no sea kid, por favor por favor" mis plegarias no fueran escuchadas la puerta se abrió de un tirón, dejándome entrever a un precioso adonis.

Me sentía cenicienta, el tan guapo y refinado y yo tan sucia y con poca clase, trate de incorporarme para saludar, pero lo único que conseguí fue caer otra vez.

-¿Estas bien Chrona?-pregunto el corriendo a auxiliarme como si yo fuera una princesa.

-Si-dije yo fuertemente y vigilando de soslayo a la escalera, por si acaso medusa se había dado cuenta del ruidoso accidente, pero no bajo, por lo menos en eso tenía suerte.

-Que trabajo no Chrona-me dijo mi príncipe después de haber terminado todas las tareas de la casa, los dos sudábamos pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pararme a preparar limonadas.

-Si, no se como hubiera sobrevivido yo sola-dije yo, la verdad no lo sabia pero que bueno que estaba conmigo, el suelo todavía estaba empapado, me levante para preparar las bebidas.

Me resbale mis piernas se fueron por delante y me pegue con algo duro en la cabeza, me sobe pero me di cuenta de que no había caído en le piso si no en el regazo de Kid.

Mi cara se puso de un rojo jitomate y cuando vi el color del suyo supe que él también se sentía incomodo, había desviado la mirada y tenia las mejillas sonrojada, pensé que lo incomodaba, cuando sentí como posaba una mano en mi cintura, era como si tratara de acercarme a su cuerpo, sentí mi piel arder bajo el tacto de la suya.

Pensé en posar mis brazos en sus hombros, empecé a levantar las manos cuando…

-Chrona ¿Quién es tu amigo?-mi madre bajo las brillantes escaleras, me quede muda, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Kid y mi madre nos estaba viendo, Kid a mi lado se puso tenso, pero no sabia por que, si mi madre estaba ocultando su alma, claro que yo no le podía mentir a medusa por que ella, ya se había dado cuenta que era un shinigami.

-Madre, él es Death The Kid-dije yo separándome de él y sentándome en el sillón, ella, como una víbora evaluando su presa se acercó lentamente mirando a Kid.

-Mucho gusto Andrea- dijo al fin y extendió una mano hacia kid, yo sabia que ella nunca usaba su nombre pero Andrea por favor.

-Un gusto señora-dijo el apretujando su mano con incomodidad, sabia que un shinigami detectaba cosas, pero era casi imposible que detectara algo en mi madre. Ya que estaba usando su protección.

-y… ¿Qué hacías con mi hija antes de que yo bajara?-dijo ella mirándome con reprobación y yo encogiéndome en mi lugar de miedo, El por su parte desvió la mirada incomodo y viéndome con ojos de suplica como diciendo "dile a tu madre cualquier cosa".

-¡MAMA POR FAVOR!-grite yo-no hacíamos nada solo me resbale y el me sostuvo-dije yo más calmada aparentaba la valentía de enfrentarme a ella por que aunque no nos guste a las dos yo soy más fuerte que ella, en un combate yo le ganaría pero ella es más fuerte que yo psicológicamente me destrozaría mentalmente.

-Humm…esta bien-dijo ella como no queriendo la cosa-Voy a traerles limonadas chicos- dijo ella, cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta me lanzo una mirada que decía "tienes que cumplir tu misión".

Un recordatorio más de lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Ah pasado más de un año desde que entre en el shibusen, desde el día en que conocí a maka mi vida cambio

Y aun más cuando conocí a mi príncipe, él es como mi sol y luna es todo mi mundo aunque…él no lo sabe para el solo soy su mejor amiga pero yo siento aun más que eso, medusa cada vez se pone más exigente en que cumpla mi misión pero no…puedo hacerlo no puedo cumplir la misión.

Hoy le diré a Kid que lo amo con el corazón que deseo que el me acompañe toda la vida, quiero que me ame incondicionalmente que tome mi cuerpo y mi alma como una ofrenda, quiero que él se refiera hacia mi como _MIA _quiero que sea mio y yo suya.

Me acerque lentamente hacia la entrada de la mansión, lisa, la vigilante que estaba tan acostumbrada a mi me sonrió y me invito a pasar con la mirada.

Le devolví la sonrisa y entre a la mansión, a veces ese lugar me mareaba tenia todo exactamente igual, las paredes, los cuadro, las ventana todo perfectamente simétrico como le gustaba a kid.

Toque levemente la puerta de su cuarto, y espere pero nada, volví a tocar esta vez se oían ruidos extraños que raro Kid nunca era así, espere 3 minutos más y la puerta se abrió

Adentro estaba Kid, pero no estaba solo junto a el sentada en la cama estaba Maka, con la blusa arrugada y la falda casi hasta sus bragas, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Me tengo que ir-mascullo maka y se paro corriendo paso al lado mio pero yo estaba plantada ahí parecía como si hubiese echado raíces en ese lugar mi corazón se llenaba poco a poco asimilando lo que estaban haciendo y lo que hubiesen hecho si yo no hubiera llegado.

Kid ni siquiera se molesto en mirarme salió corriendo por la puerta donde había salido ella, sentí que me iba a caer, pase al cuarto de kid y me apoye sobre el respaldo de una silla mi mundo se estaba tambaleando.

Sentía un nudo terrible en la garganta, el estomago me ardía con fuerza, me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo en especial mi corazón, tenia el ceño fruncido y no podía dejar de estar enojada era como si quisiera vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Mire rencorosa la puerta por donde había salido y aquel nudo se apretó mas en mi estomago, estaba casi segura de que iba a verla, me sentí…. ¿celosa?

Él no le había prestad atención a nadie, ni siquiera a mi de esa formal, yo era su mejor amiga, no, soy su mejor amiga, no tenia el derecho de darle a Maka la atención que yo merezco, mi corazón pedía a gritos amor, metí la mano en la bolsa que traía conmigo siempre y toque el articulo que siempre llevaba conmigo por si la dudas y sonreí.

Kid volvió a los 5 minutos, entro lentamente a su cuarto yo estaba tirada en cuclillas en el piso, el me miro como pidiendo una explicación de que lo hubiera interrumpido con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que demonios estabas haciendo aquí?-me pregunto el furioso.

-vine… a verte… Kid tenia que decirte algo… importante-le dije apretando la bolsa contra mi pecho, sentía como si mi corazón fuera a despedazarse o hacerse añicos.

-¿tenia?-pregunto el confundido por el tiempo pasado

-Si, ya no es importante-tenia que ser fuerte tome impulso de la silla y me quede parada frente a el estábamos frente a frente era el momento para dejar atrás mi timidez.

-Kid, ¿no sabes que maka y soul son novios? No, si lo sabias, dame una sola razón por la cual estabas a punto de enrollarte con la novia de tu mejor amigo-pregunte mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, seguro había una explicación para eso, quería creer que la había.

-La amo, es un amor prohibido pero no puedo evitarlo no quiero a otra chica que no sea ella ni siquiera mi mejor amiga- esas palabras calaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, no me quería, mi corazón se destrozo completamente, mi razón empezó a desequilibrarse.

Que sentido tenía estar cuerda, ¿para que?, para sufrir dolor en ese caso no quería estar cuerda quería estar loca, dejare que la locura se apodere de mí, sentí como la locura se apoderaba de mi, llegaba a mi corazón y lo anestesiaba.

-En ese caso le hare un regalo-dije yo dejando inconclusa la oración, mi rostro había quedado en la sombras.

-¿A quien?-me pregunto Kid con curiosidad.

-A Medusa-sama cumpliré mi misión -metí la mano en la bolsa y cogí mi lindo instrumento, me abalance sobre kid y le puse el cuchillo en su cuello, su pulso se veía tan delicioso, reí enloquecidamente.

-Basta Chrona, no hagas esto por favor-me pidió Kid mirándome con ojos de suplica.

-SA-YO-NA-RA, amor mio quiero que sepas que siempre te ame, muere príncipe mio-alce el cuchillo por encima de mi cabeza y se lo encaje en la yugular, sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos vi que la vida se escapaba, su mano que hace poco estaba sujetando mi muñeca perdió fuerza y cayo inerte a mi lado, me incline y le dije en el oído

-prontoo estaremos juntos, querido mio, eternamente-bese sus fríos labios, como me hubiera gustado hacerlo cuando todavía estaban caliente- lo hice medusa-sama, logre cumplir mi designio, matar al hijo del shinigami, matar al amor de mi vida.

Me acosté junto al charco de sangre de Kid, puse su brazo debajo de mi cabeza y suspire, como me hubiese gustado que eso hubiera sido real.

Tome el cuchillo ensangrentado y corte mi muñeca, la sangre empezó a fluir como yo, tímida y caliente, tome mi muñeca ensangrentada y la puse sobre el corazón de kid dejando que fluyera.

-Quiero decirte que te amo, eso era lo importante-dije yo y cerré los ojos esperando a la muerte.

* * *

No olviden sus reviews, sé que quedo…raro pero me gusto bueno se despide Dolly giirl sayonara.


End file.
